This is Halloween
by Prisma-san
Summary: Garotos e garotas de todas as idades/ Vocês não gostariam de ver algo estranho?/ Venham conosco e vocês verão.../ Essa nossa cidade do Halloween. Especial de Dia das Bruxas


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aviso: Caso possível, ouçam This is Halloween - Marilyn Manson enquanto lêem a fic.**

**This is Halloween**

**...**

Trinta e um de Outubro. A festa dos mortos. Façamos todos uma oração para aqueles que voltam ao mundo terreno. E orem também por aqueles que já se encontram nesse mundo. Afinal, é provável que alguns seres viventes achem a _Cidade do Halloween_.

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

_Garotos e garotas de todas as idades__**  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

_Vocês não gostariam de ver algo estranho?__**  
Come with us and you will see**_

_Venham conosco e vocês verão...__**  
This, our town of halloween**_

_Essa nossa cidade de Halloween!__**  
**_

Por todos os lugares eram vistas decorações horripilantes e a predominância de cores escuras. Apesar de peculiar, naquela noite esses fatores não eram estranhos. Afinal, era Halloween. Nas ruas já dominadas pela noite, crianças saíam fantasiadas a procura de doces e de travessuras. Risadas marotas e gritos curtos eram ouvidos por todos os lugares. Mas não havia importância, era Halloween.

_**This is halloween, this is halloween**_

_Isso é o Halloween! Isso é o Halloween!__**  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

_Abóboras gritam na calada da noite!__**  
**_

Cocas iluminadas¹ eram a única fonte de luz. Criavam um caminho macabro até a soleira das portas, mas ninguém dava a devida importância a esse fato. Queriam doces e travessuras. Um universo paralelo fora criado, onde medo e terror causavam diversão. Todos os habitantes estavam em um delicioso torpor ao sentir o horror que saía em meio ao suor gelado de todos. Em meio a essa atmosfera assustadora, e incrivelmente viciante, ninguém percebeu que novas sombras se fizeram presente ao cenário. Criaturas vindas de lugar algum, procurando alimentar-se dos gritos de pavor, do suor gelado de medo misturado ao quente de uma fuga. Eles queriam assustar a todos, e iriam. Afinal, era Halloween.

_**  
This is halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_Isto é o Halloween!__Todos fazem uma cena__**  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_Gostosuras ou travessuras até os vizinhos morrerem de medo!__**  
It's our town, everybody scream**_

_Esta é nossa cidade, todos gritam__**  
In this town of halloween...**_

_Nessa cidade do Halloween..._

As luzes provenientes das abóboras piscavam, sem nenhum sinal de vento. Sussurros ao pé da orelha faziam os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem. Barulhos de correntes pelos corredores. A tênue linha entre a fantasia e a realidade já não mais existia. O terror continuaria até o primeiro raio de Sol aparecer, quando as criaturas finalmente voltassem ao seu mundo. Mas no Halloween, o tempo se arrastava e ter cada poro do seu corpo expelindo pânico não ajuda, tenha certeza disso. O Halloween estava apenas começando.

_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_Sou aquele que se esconde debaixo da sua cama__**  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

_Dentes afiados e brilhantes olhos vermelhos_

Os pequenos passos de uma garotinha eram os únicos sons provenientes. Segurava fortemente a barra de seu vestido retalhado. Contrastando com seus cabelos róseos, um chapéu pontudo e roxo. Seus olhos verdes, banhados em medo, percorriam as ruelas a procura de algo fora do comum. Mas como definir o que era comum? Nesse dia distorcido, nada era o que parecia. Por quê? Porque era Halloween.

Seus vívidos olhos se arregalaram por um momento ao ver, em um canto escuro, afastado de onde estava, olhos vermelhos que a fitavam insistentemente, e caso estudasse mais atentamente aquele olhar veria malícia e divertimento. Seu espanto rapidamente passou, dando lugar para a irritação infantil.

- Naruto! Pare com isso! Já disse que isso não tem graça. - Ao ver que a sombra de olhos vermelhos não respondia, nem ao menos se movia, continuou. - Sasuke-kun! Aposto que está aqui também. Apareçam! Eu sei que são vocês.

Se fosse mais observadora, repararia que aquela sombra era maior que seus amigos. E repararia também que não era seguro se aproximar. Mas era apenas uma criança que não tinha noção do que era perigo.

Cada vez mais se aproximava, pronta para dar uma lição nos dois amigos que, supostamente, lhe pregavam uma peça.

- Hei, Sakura-chan! O que você está fazendo? - Virando-se em um pulo, a rosácea deparou-se com seus amigos fantasiados, assim como ela. O garoto loiro, com orelhas e rabo de raposa, prosseguiu, enquanto ajeitava o kimono de luta. - Estávamos te procurando a um tempão! Fala para ela, Sasuke-teme.

- Hm... - O moreno primeiramente olhou-a, com olhos vermelhos. E ajeitando a sua capa, terminou. - Não deveria brincar por aqui, Sakura, uma garotinha como você pode se machucar.

- Mas... Mas... Se vocês estão aqui... - Ela balbuciava, andando em passos hesitantes até eles. - Quem era...?

Simultaneamente, os três viraram-se em direção ao canto onde mais cedo se encontrava o dono dos olhos vermelhos. E ele continuava lá, observando-os. Seus olhos agora eram apenas duas finas riscas rubras, acompanhadas de um sorriso adornado de dentes afiados. Todos os infantes ofegaram e, como se fosse um acordo silencioso, puseram-se a correr, nem ao menos olhando para trás.

Apenas a Lua presenciara, uma gargalhada estridente e divertida fora dada.

_**I am the one hiding under yours stairs**_

_Sou aquele que se esconde debaixo da sua escada__**  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

_Dedos como cobras e aranhas no meu cabelo_

O garoto sentiu um rosnado ficar preso em sua garganta, não queria intimidar a garota que estava do seu lado. Sentia-se impaciente. Para alguém se importava tanto com regras, seu amigo se atrasara demais. Ajeitando as luvas peludas que usava, quebrou o silêncio que se instalara desde que chegaram.

- Shino está demorando, não acha? - Observou que a garota se assustou, mas resolveu ignorar.

- Sim, estou começando a ficar preocupada com ele, Kiba-kun. - Juntou as mãos em cima do peito, ficando em uma posição angelical, o que combinava perfeitamente com as asas alvas presas em suas costas.

- Não fique, Hinata. Ele sabe se cuidar. - Após essa frase ser terminada, o silêncio voltou a se instalar, fazendo com que o Inuzuka se irritasse. - Se ele não chegar aqui em um minuto eu juro que vou...

- Vai o que, Kiba? - Uma terceira voz foi ouvida, e ambos viraram-se para encontrar o Aburame vestido com uma capa negra, que ocultava parcialmente seu rosto.

- Como você ousa nos deixar esperando? Você sempre foi fissurado nessas malditas regras e agora...

Fora interrompido. Sua voz ficara presa em algum lugar, dificultando sua respiração. Porém isso não merecia atenção, pelo menos não no momento. Os três olhavam assustados a sua volta. Como isso havia acontecido? Em um piscar de olhos se viram cercados por várias aranhas. Todas movendo-se lentamente, como se criando uma barreira entre eles e o mundo exterior. Os olhos perolados de Hinata já estavam inundados de lágrimas de desespero. Kiba e Shino aproximaram-se e envolveram Hinata em um abraço, em uma vã tentativa de protegê-la. Além do som de pequenas patas de encontro ao chão, outros dois se fizeram presentes. Um sutil sibilar e um chacoalhar de um chocalho. Cobras. O abraço apertara-se e três pares de olhos foram fechados. Respirações entrecortadas e corações palpitantes. Puro terror.

Minutos depois, não havia mais nada. Não havia som de pequenos passos, não havia chocalhos, não havia sibilos. Somente o silêncio. O silêncio carregado de medo e tensão. O silêncio que ensurdecia.

- Seu imbecil! - Mais uma vez, o silêncio fora quebrado por Kiba, que segurava firmemente a gola da roupa de Shino. - Por acaso quer nos matar de susto? Aposto que foi você que armou isso com as aranhas e as cobras!

- Não fui eu, Kiba. E por dois motivos: Não há lugar em Konoha para se encontrar cobras e aranhas não são insetos. - Diante do silêncio que voltara a reinar, Shino continuou. - Vamos, é melhor sairmos daqui.

Andavam cautelosos, ainda com Hinata entre Kiba e Shino. A memória do que acontecera ainda estava fresca na memória de cada um. Mesmo que não quisessem, ela voltava para os atormentar. Fora real de mais para ter sido apenas uma alucinação.

_**This is halloween, this is halloween**_

_Isto é o Halloween!__Isto é o Halloween!_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
**__Halloween!__Halloween!__Halloween! Halloween!_

_**In this town we call home**_

_Nessa cidade, que chamamos de lar__**  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_Todos aclamam a canção da abóbora!_

A noite apenas começou e o terror já está presente. Acompanhada a ele está uma canção contagiante. Entretanto, esse contágio não é algo bom. É algo que se espalha facilmente e se aloja no coração de todos que a escutam. Assim como o medo. Ah, sim... Esse é o nome certo para essa canção. _Canção do Medo_.

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_Nessa cidade, nós não a amamos agora?__**  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

_Todos estão esperando pela próxima surpresa_

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam**_

_Na esquina, cara, se escondendo numa lata de lixo__**  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...**_

_Algo está esperando para dar o bote e você vai__**  
Scream! This is Halloween**_

_Gritar!__Isto é o Halloween!__**  
Red 'n' black, slimy green**_

_Vermelho e preto, verde viscoso_

Além dessa canção, também são ouvidos gritos misturados com risadas alegres. Esses são resultado de um susto sem malícia. Apenas querendo um pouco de diversão. _Isso_ não é Halloween. Ao menos que queira um Halloween superficial, faça suas vítimas gritarem, verdadeiramente, de pavor. Faça-as chorar, faça-as correr. Faça-as _gritar_.

_**Aren't you scared?**_

_Você não está com medo?_

_**Well, that's just fine**_

_Bem, está bem!__**  
Say it once, say it twice**_

_Diga uma vez, diga duas vezes,__**  
Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_Arrisque-se e jogue os dados__**  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

_Passeie com a lua na calada da noite_

_**  
Everybody scream, everbody scream  
**__Todos gritam, todos gritam__**  
In our town of halloween!**_

_Na nossa cidade do Halloween!_

E você? Está com medo? Espero sinceramente que sim. Ver o pavor nos olhos dos outros é incrivelmente divertido, não acha? Olhar detalhadamente um rosto e notar cada alteração na expressão. E a causa dessa alteração ser o pânico, como isso é satisfatório.

Quer me dar uma prova de sua coragem? Ande pelas ruas de noite, arrisque, desafie. E arque com as conseqüências.

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face**_

_Sou o palhaço com a cara rasgada__**  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

_Aqui numa rapidez e sumo sem deixar rastro_

- Puts, que problemático... - Sua voz era entediante. Seu rosto era entediante. Seus passos moles combinavam com a roupa esfarrapada e faziam jus a fantasia que vestia. - Chouji, sua sacola já está cheia de doces... Para que pegar a da Ino?

- Doces nunca são demais, Shikamaru! Além do mais, a Ino não se importa que eu pegue a sacola dela, não é Ino? - Dessa vez, quem falava era um garoto que não parava de mastigar, o que respondia o porque dele ser... "Fofinho". Vestia uma peculiar fantasia laranja e verde.

- Não... Não gosto de doces, pode ficar com todos se quiser, Chouji. - Uma verdadeira princesa. Com seu jeito esnobe de falar e a maneira que segurava seu vestido azul turquesa.

- Ora, ora! Olá, crianças! - Ao voltarem suas atenções ao dono da voz, depararam-se com um rechonchudo palhaço, equilibrando-se em seu monociclo. Trazia um enorme sorriso em sua face, o que lhe dava um ar assombroso. - Divertindo-se nesse Halloween?

- Ah... - Shikamaru começou, vendo que seus amigos não responderiam, receosos pela chegada repentina do estranho. - Sim. Muito, senhor.

- Vejo que vocês têm muitos doces. - Passou os olhos demoradamente sobre cada sacola recheada de guloseimas. Chouji, ao perceber esse gesto, apertara a sua mais para si. - Vocês poderiam me dar alguns?

- Não! - Com voz firme, Chouji encarara aquele estranho humorista com olhos furiosos. - Os doces são nossos! Se quiser, vá pegá-los você mesmo!

- Chouji! - Ino repreendeu-o, surpresa por sua falta de educação.

- Tsc... Que problemático... - Shikamaru estendeu sua sacola para o palhaço, ignorando os protestos de Chouji, que alegava querer aqueles doces também. - Pode ficar, tenho certeza que estragariam se ficassem comigo.

- Ora, muito obrigado. - Agradeceu o palhaço, enquanto pegava a sacola. - Espero que o Halloween de vocês seja maravilhoso.

Ao dizer isso, vez um movimento de cumprimento, como se retirasse um chapéu. Entretanto, tirou a própria face, mostrando o interior oco de sua cabeça.

As três crianças fitaram espantadas a cena, e ficaram ainda mais espantadas, ao ver o palhaço desaparecer sob seus olhares atentos e surpresos.

_**I am the "who" when you call, "who's there?"**_

_Sou o "Quem" quando você pergunta "Quem está aí?"__**  
I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

_Sou o vento soprando no seu cabelo_

Três figuras andavam pelas ruelas já não tão cheias. A única garota cantarolava uma canção a muito esquecida, uma música que só cantava nessa data tão _especial_.

Animada, deu dois passos a frente de seus amigos e rodopiou, balançando os longos cabelos castanhos e o comprido e fino rabo, que fazia parte da fantasia.

- Tenten... - Neji trajava roupas folgadas e brancas, que combinavam, com sua pele alva e seus olhos pérolas. - Por quê tanta alegria?

- Yosh! Não é preciso explicação! - Lee, o último componente do trio se fez ouvir, chamando a atenção das poucas pessoas que ali ainda se encontravam, tanto por sua roupa verde quanto pelo fato de que pulava e ia de encontro à garota. - Tenten-chan está usando seu fogo da juventude e comemorando "A Festa dos Mortos"!

Neji observou seus amigos pularem e cantarem. Rodou os olhos e se perguntou por quê concordara em sair, já que não gostava de festividades, muito menos de doces.

Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que a agitação de Lee e de Tenten havia cessado e estes mantinham-se atentos ao ambiente ao seu redor. Aproximou-se dos dois e concentrou-se nos sons. Havia alguém ali. Alguém os observava. E diante daquele fato aterrador, até mesmo o vento parara de soprar.

- Quem está aí? - Lee fora o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, olhando para todos os cantos, atento a qualquer movimento.

Um vento forte começou a soprar, bagunçando os cabelos dos três e balançando suas roupas. Uma sinistra risada fora ouvida, arrepiando todos que a ouviram. Todos colocavam os braços em frente aos rostos, buscando proteger-se de qualquer grão de poeira que pudesse machucar seus olhos.

Então, o silêncio reinou novamente, testemunhando os olhares incrédulos daqueles que participaram do medonho acontecimento.

- O que... Aconteceu aqui? - Tenten falava pausadamente, tentando ela própria entender o que se passara. - Vocês também ouviram aquela risada?

A lembrança da macabra risada voltara a suas mentes, criando arrepios involuntários que percorreram suas espinhas, arrepiando todos os pêlos da nuca. O silêncio fora a única resposta que recebeu. Mas não precisava de mais nada, ao ver a face dos amigos, percebera que tudo fora real.

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night**_

_Sou a sombra na lua à noite__**  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

_Enchendo seus sonhos até a borda com terror_

Três sombras eram vistas, andando sorrateiramente pelas ruas da cidade. Três sombras que carregavam sacolas cheias de doces. Fugiam de uma travessura que fizeram.

- Pronto, acho que agora podemos parar. - A garota, trajada com um vestido vermelho e chifres da mesma cor, parou de correr e apoiou suas mãos nos joelhos, buscando recuperar o fôlego.

- Ah! Nunca me diverti tanto. Esse é o melhor Halloween de todos! - Em meio a risos, o moreno falava, enquanto arrumava a bandana roxa que cobria seus cabelos.

- Hm... É, e conseguimos bastante doces também. - Dessa vez quem tomava a palavra era um ruivo, vestindo algo que parecia um roupão com estrelas, que combinava com o pontudo chapéu que usava.

- Mas vejam só, o que encontro por aqui: três crianças indefesas. - Uma sombra falava, sua face sendo escondida pela sombra gerada pela luz da Lua. - Vou adorar fazer vocês gritarem em seus sonhos. Se querem ter alguma esperança de fugir, aconselho que corram. Agora.

Os infantes, antes paralisados de medo, puseram-se a correr. Não ousavam olhar para trás, com medo do que poderiam ver.

Gaara corria na frente, o suor escorria em suas têmporas, indicando o cansaço já evidente. Um grito de Temari o fez olhar rapidamente para trás. O que viu o deixou abismado.

Kankuro encontrava-se inconsciente, recostado sobre uma árvore, mas aparentemente sem ferimentos. Já Temari estava jogada no chão como uma boneca de pano, lutando para manter-se de olhos abertos.

Olhava para trás, enquanto continuava a correr. Ah, se ele tivesse olhado para frente, talvez evitaria o que aconteceria a seguir. Apenas talvez.

Sentiu-se ser segurado fortemente pelos braços. Voltou seus olhos para frente e viu olhos violetas o encarando. Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar e sentia que era cada vez mais difícil vencer a luta contra o sono que o invadia.

- GAARA! GAARA! - Alguém chacoalhava seu corpo bruscamente, tentando acordá-lo. Abriu os olhos em um rompante, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos passados. - Ufa! Ainda bem que você acordou. Todos nós dormimos e acabamos por perder a noite de Doces ou Travessuras.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Temari. - Kankuro disse, mostrando as sacola que seriam usadas para a coleta de doces, repleta dos mesmos. Ainda, apontou para os braços de Gaara, onde haviam marcas vermelhas em formas de mãos.

_**This is halloween, this is halloween**_

_Isto é o Halloween!__Isto é o Halloween!__**  
Halloween!**_

_Halloween!_

_**Tender lumplings everywhere**_

_"Tender Lumplings" em todo lugar__**  
Life's no fun without a good scare**_

_A vida não é divertida sem um bom susto!__**  
That's our job, but we're not mean**_

_Esse é nosso trabalho, não somos maus__**  
In our town of halloween**_

_Na nossa cidade do Halloween._

Não pensem vocês que aqueles que causaram tanto pavor essa noite são maus. Muito pelo contrário. Assim como vocês acham divertido ir ao cinema com seus amigos, eles também acham divertido sair uma vez no ano e assustar crianças inocentes. Todos nós buscamos por diversão. E aqueles que a buscam na noite mais distorcida do ano, tem-na mais distorcida ainda.

_**In this town**_

_Nessa cidade_

_**Don't we love it now?**_

_Nós não a amamos agora?__**  
Everybody is waiting for the next surprise**_

_Todos estão esperando pela próxima surpresa_

_**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**_

_Jack Esqueleto pode te pegar por trás__**  
And scream like a banshee**_

_E Gritar como um espírito__**  
Make you jump out of your skin**_

_faz você pular!__**  
This is halloween, everybody scream**_

_Isto é o Halloween, todos gritam__**  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**_

_Por favor, abra caminho para um cara especial.__**..**_

_**Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch**_

_Nosso cara Jack é Rei da Abóbora Remendada__**  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now**_

_Todos saudem o Rei da Abóbora, agora_

_**This is halloween, this is halloween**_

_Isto é o Halloween!__Isto é o Halloween!__**  
Halloween! halloween! halloween! Halloween!**_

_Halloween!__halloween!__halloween!__halloween!_

_**In this town we call home**_

_Nessa cidade, que chamamos de lar__**  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_Todos saudem a canção da abóbora!_

_**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**_

Quanto a você, leitor, tome cuidado. O Halloween ainda não terminou. E caso sinta medo ao terminar de ler essa história, não se preocupe. Afinal, é Halloween. E sentir medo nesse dia é mais que normal.

...

**¹: As famosas abóboras, descobri que elas são referência para espíritos femininos, denominados Coca.**

**Nháá! -shine eyes- Adorei escrever essa oneshot XD Eu amo mais do que tudo o Halloween, e tinha que fazer uma história assim! Com certeza, essa fic é o meu bebê! Mesmo que eu não tenha certeza se o terror ficou bom O.O''**

**Espero que vocês gostem de ler, assim como eu adorei escrever n.n**

**A maior fic que escrevi até hoje. Nove páginas de Word o.o'**

**Ah! E proponho um desafio: Quem adivinhar TODAS as fantasias, ganhará uma oneshot, com o casal e o gênero que quiser (só aviso que não consigo fazer hentai, então, por favor, não peçam esse gênero u.ú)**

**Ganhadora(02 de Novembro de 2008): Island Jessica-chan**

**Bom, é isso!**

**Um Feliz Dia das Bruxas para vocês!**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**30.10.2008**


End file.
